A technique related to control of volume of ring tone in a mobile terminal is described in paragraphs “0048” to “0051” and “0056” to “0061”, FIG. 1 and the like in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-42077 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”), for example. This Patent Document 1 discloses that:
in a foldable type of mobile terminal, an open or close state indicating whether a mobile terminal is folded or opened at an incoming call is detected;
in the case of the close state, a ring tone is outputted with a user setting value of volume; and
in the case of the open state, it is checked whether or not the user setting value of volume is the maximum permissible value predefined or less, and in the case where it is so, the ring tone is outputted with the user setting value of volume, or in the case where it is not so, it is outputted with a value of volume close to the maximum permissible value.
Further, it also discloses:
it is checked, at an incoming call, whether it is in an operating state such as during a call or during reproduction of a voice memo; and
in the case where it is in the operating state such as during a call or during reproduction of a voice memo, the smaller volume of ring tone is outputted compared with the case where it is not so.